Sword Art Online Alfheim Online Another Story
by Mia Vessalius
Summary: I'm not going to have enough time in my schedule to make this. I can't really make this anymore. As for my other story, I have time to make it since I already typed up 16 chapters for it on word document. All I have to do is copy and paste. This one, I just make it up as I go, so sorry if it doesn't make sense. Someone else could continue this story, but on a different Doc. Sorry.
1. First Meetings

Sword Art Online / Alfheim Online Another Story

Chapter 1

Please don't judge me on my imagination. This is my first ever story, and I would like it if no one gave a bad review. Please. Anyways,

Link Start!

* * *

18:39 pm

Third Person's POV

1 Month has passed since everyone figured out there were no log out buttons, and they have finished about 2 or 3 bosses. Akari was just searching for Boars to kill. She doesn't really know how to fight though so, she wasn't good with it. All I have to do is kill it. She thought. She took one swing with her sword and sliced it. She only sliced it on the side though it wasn't dead. "I'm such a failure!" She muttered. The boar started to charge at her. She wasn't ready! She covered herself with her arms and closed her eyes. Swing! Huh? She opened her eyes to see a boy standing in front of her with boar meat. She smiled brightly and yelled, "Oh! Thank you so much for saving me!" She looked at him and then frowned, "You're going to keep that aren't you?" He looked at her with confusion, and said, "No. You can have it. You had your eyes on it first right?" She looked at him with surprise and smiled. "Thank you!" "You already said that twice to me. Why don't you tell me your name instead." He said blankly. "O-oh! Yeah! I'm Akari, you?" She held out her hand to him and he took it. "I'm Kaoru." He said blankly. "Oh nice name." Akari complimented. Akari looked closer at Kaoru and realized, "You're a beta tester!" She pointed out. "Ack! H-how did you know?!" He stuttered. Akari laughed and said, "Because I know people, and you look fairly strong." He looked at her blankly and said, "Thanks? I guess." Kaoru took a step back if he should run away, and stared at her intently.

Akari's POV (Point of View)

I just laugh everything off don't I? Oh well! It's fun seeing the person's reaction. I look at Kaoru happily and suggested, "Hey, you want to come over my place and have dinner? I mean you did save me." Kaoru stopped looking tense and went back to his normal stance. He looked down and said, "Sure whatever." I smirked and walked closer to him. "Hey! What do you want?" He yelled. "Nothing!" I said as I turned around and started walking to the closest town. He just shrugged it off and followed me. Once we got to my house, I got the boar meat and started cooking right away. "Why don't you wait in the living room until I'm done?" I suggested.

Kaoru's POV

Akari told me to sit in her living room, so I did. Wow so this is her house. It's nice and big. "How did you get all the money? You seemed pretty weak out there to me. "Oh, well... Someone loaned me the money, so I just used it for shelter, and you're right, I'm weak." Her voice was shaking and I stayed quiet. She took a deep breath and said, "But it's okay! I can at least live here in peace." She resolved in a happy voice. Man, I don't get girls... One minute, their sulking, and the other they're super happy. I took a sigh and looked out the window. It was getting dark. The perfect time for dinner. "Uwah! I'm done! It smells so good!" Akari squealed. I got up and sat at the table, "You're a weird girl Akari." "Huh? How so?" She asked clueless. "Well, for one, you change your attitude pretty fast, two, you're kind of careless." I didn't even have a change of tone. I probably sounded cold. "I know. I probably wouldn't have survived it here if it wasn't for you." "That was a really weak boar. You're that weak?" I said. She sighed and said in a disappointing tone, "Yes... My brother forced me here." Then she looked down in pain and sadness. "So... where is your brother now?" She flinched as I asked that question and answered quietly, "He died." My eyes widened in shock and panicked for the first time in my life, "I-I'm so sorry Akari! I-I didn't mean to!" Why was I acting like that? Weird... She was the first girl in my life that I ever talked to besides family. Akari laughed and looked at me. "It's okay. My brother died a while ago anyways. Let's just eat!" I looked at her a muttered, "Yeah..."

* * *

The End! With the First Chapter! ^.^ I hope it isn't too short. Reminder, this is my first time here, so I don't really know much, anyways, I hope you liked the story so far! Yeah!


	2. Happiness, I guess

Sword Art Online / Alfheim Online Another Story

Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to Sword Art Online Another Story! I hope you enjoy this (I think) good and short story. It might not be short sometimes though... Oh well~

Let the adventure continue!(I'm such an otaku!)

* * *

5:27 am

Kaoru's POV

I woke up on the couch in Akari's house. I forgot she let me stay here. Man, again, girls are weird. I sat up on the couch and looked around. Maybe I should get to training. I left a note on the couch and left. When I was outside, I saw my childhood friend Kyoko come in front of me. In the game, she is a blacksmith. "Hello Kaoru!" She yelled out. Then she noticed I came out of someone else's home. She sneaked up to me and said, "What were you doing in Akari's house?" I never talked to her. I just ignored her, so she doesn't count as a girl I talked to. Akari was the first girl I talked to besides family, plus, Kyoko is like family to me. I was ignoring her as always.

"Hey?! Did you hear me!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN A-KA-RI'S HOUSE?!" She yelled. "Nothing. I saved her and she invited me over. And, how do you know who she is?" I asked all suspiciously. "Well, she's a regular customer and she helps me sometimes." Kyoko stared into the clouds of Aincrad and said, "So, now you know she's weak?" "Yeah." "Her brother?" "Yeah." "Her EXTREMELY good cooking?" "Of course." She laughed and looked into the fountain nearby." Where were you going to go anyways?" She asked. "Oh yeah I forgot. I was going to train." Man, I'm forgetful. I sighed and walked away. "H-hey! Don't walk away when someone's talking to you!" Kyoko screamed. "No. Bye." I only said those words and escaped Kyoko's grasp. "That idiot..." She muttered in fury. I walked away and thought about why Akari would let a total stranger stay in her house. I mean it's not like I don't need shelter, but I was just wondering. I walked round finding someone or something to fight. Man it's so boring.

Akari's POV

I was already awake when I heard the door close. i figures it was Kaoru. I walked out and saw a note. I picked it up, and it read, "Dear Akari, I'm going out to train for a bit. You know you should train too. I'm at Mountain Bluff if you need me. From, Kaoru" I smiled. He's just like him. I walked to the window and scanned my surroundings. I turned around and went outside. I saw Kyoko jumping around for some reason and I walked over to talk to her. "Hey Kyoko." I said. "Oh hey Akari. By the way, Kaoru was just here, do you have a thing for him or something?!" She 'whispered' loudly. "N-no! Of course not! I just met him!" I panicked. She stood firmly and said pretty loudly, "And yet, you let him live with you!" "Shh! I didn't let him live with me, I let him stay there for a while!" "Same thing!" "No it's not! Quit teasing me!" I yelled out. Kyoko just stood there laughing at me while I'm sulking. "I'm going to Mountain Bluff!" I ran out of there as fast as I could. "Hey! You're just like him! Ignoring me!" Kyoko was really annoyed now it was funny to watch her stomp repeatedly on the ground.

When I made it to Mountain Bluff, I looked around for Kaoru. He was fighting a golem. I was going to call out to him, but then, bang! Something hit my head and I fell to.

Kaoru's POV

"Stupid Golem! Get out of my way!" I yelled while fighting. Bang! Huh? What was that? I turned around to see Akari on the floor and someone standing behind her with a sword, "Don't worry I hit her with the dull side." The person said. "Heh. I couldn't careless about that girl." I said coldly. The person stood there staring at me. He or she was in a cloak. "Why don't you think before you say?" That person just whispered that and ran away. ? "That guy is a weirdo. I haven't met anyone like him before." I was just assuming it was a boy. His voice sounded boy-like, but I couldn't be sure. "You mean it?" Huh? I look down to see Akari getting up. "You heard me!?" I yelled. "Yeah... I'm sorry you hate me." Akari looked up and smiled in tears. I looked down and turned around. Sorry... I couldn't say it. Why? "Well, I guess it was a waste coming here to find you. I'm a nuisance to you right?" She stood up and walked away. "Wait! Akari!" Why? Why did I yell out her name? She turned around and said quietly, "What do you want?" "I-I'm sorry Akari." I clenched my fist and looked at her straight in the eye, "I'm sorry okay!?" She took a step back like in fear, but then she smiled. "Thank you Kaoru." Her voice was sincere and there were no traces of bitterness in it. My eyes opened in shock and she said, "You have a secret too right? About your family?" I flinched and looked down again. "How did you figure out?"

"I didn't. Kyoko told me." Once Akari said that, all my anger was pointed towards Kyoko. "That little..." I held up my fist and got ready to run down to her and punch her. "But don't hit her! I mean you kinda owe me... I did tell you about my brother and I let you stay at my house, but I guess you did get me that boar meat, and maybe you did keep the brother thing a secret, I don't think that counts, does it?" Akari was getting off track. "Hey Akari, You getting way off track." I said calmly again. "Ahh! You're right! Uhm... What do I say now? Uhmm.." She was panicking like always. I don't know why, but she makes my atmosphere different. I did something that I never did before. Laugh. I actually laughed. When I did, she stared blankly at me. "Are you happy?" She asked, "If you are, I'm glad I could make someone happy." She smiled and stood firmly. She already forgot about what just happened. "You're forgetful Akari." I said. "I am? Really?" "Do you remember what just happened?" "Huh? What do you mean?" She is an airhead. I thought so. I started to walk past her. "Hey! What do you mean what just happened? What happened? Refresh my memory!" She whined, but she followed me. "Let's go home." I muttered. "What?" "Nothing!"

Akari's POV

I didn't forget. I'm not forcing him to tell me his family secret. I don't want to remember tragedy. I don't want to remember about that cloaked person either. I had enough stress in my life. Even so, everyone's going to praise me. Every-freaking-body.

I hate everyone. I don't act like it, but I hate humans and people. I even hate myself.

(2 Months later)

Akari's POV

But, I grew to like one person. "Hey hey! Kaoru! Look! I caught one!" We were fishing on the lake on Floor 22 and I was getting dinner. We lived in the wild. I did lose my house because of Kyoko, and I ended up putting her on my kill list. Of course I don't really mean to kill her. Maybe. Anyways, Kaoru was helping me catch fish. I got stronger, but so did Kaoru. I'll never get as strong as him at this rate. "Good! Now try to catch a bigger fish!" Kaoru ordered. "Hey! Are you making me do all the work?! Don't slack off slacker!" I protested. "Hey, I have a new nickname slacker. So, now I have to follow the nickname rules,so, you are now monkey!" Kaoru said nonchalantly. "Hey! There is no such thing as nickname rules! Wait, you called me monkey. Hey! I'm not a monkey!" I whined. Kaoru just sat there laughing at me. He stuck with me when everything was bad, he helped a lot, and yet, he can't stop teasing me. "Yes you are! You climb a lot!" He countered. "That doesn't mean I'm a monkey meanie! Hmph! I'm not getting or making dinner then!" "Okay okay! Just make dinner I won't call you anything else! Monkey..." I heard him say that and I glanced at him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! Okay, I'm done." I never seen a boy panic and joke that much before, so I couldn't help it but laugh. "See? You're laughing too!" He did not make a point. At all. "No! I'm laughing because I never seen you so active before!"

"Hey!" He yelled he jumped up and started to chase me while I was laughing. "I did nothing wrong!" I tried not to put laugh in there, but I failed terribly. "You're laughing!" "Ha ha ha! Sorry!" After a while, we stopped running because we were tired. "Man, we did a lot of exercise." Kaoru was panting when we stopped. Of course I was panting too. "I forgot, Kaoru, can you tell me about your family member now? It has been two months Kaoru, please." Why was I begging him? Did I want to know? I don't even get myself. Kaoru was quiet for a moment and he didn't say anything. Until, "It's about my parents. I was an only child. I trust you Akari, so, please don't spread this secret." He trusts me... "Okay I trust you too! I mean you still didn't spread out my brother secret." "Okay... Well,..."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Bum bum dum...

JK Find out Kaoru's family secret in the next chapter!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I'm sorry if I skipped a lot of time with Akari and Kaoru. I'll make another one when I'm done with this one that's will tell the times they had together!


	3. Missing and, What?

Sword Art Online / Alfheim Online Another Story

Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't done this in a while... In a LONG while... -.-'

Anyways, Let Kaoru and Akari's Story Begin! , Yeah!

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"Well..." For some reason, I couldn't choke it out. Was I scared? Impossible! That's impossible! I'm fearless... I think... I stood there frozen like a stone. "Hello? Kaoru?" Akari asked. I didn't answer. Akari got pretty mad that it looked like I was ignoring her, so, she yelled, "HEY! KAORU! WAKEY WAKEY!" She probably had it, because I still didn't answer. She clenched her fist, and then she screamed letting a high pitched sound go through my ears. I snapped out and covered my ears. "What the heck was that for?!" I yelled furiously. "You wouldn't snap out of it." She stated. "Out of what?!" I shouted while the sound echos through the forest. We were trying to hide for some reason. I didn't understand it. Akari just chased us out of town and into the forest. She didn't let me out of the forest, and now, I'm yelling. Now, if only what wasn't my last word that only echoed. Why don't you put the pieces together?

"What?!" Only echoes. "What was that? Is someone in trouble?" yelled a person. "Let's go after the sound and make sure no one is hurt!" Yelled another person. "Yeah!" Agreed everyone else around.

I was annoyed since Akari was the one who explained it like that. She was jumpy around like an actual monkey now. Ugh... "Hey monkey! Why don't YOU snap out of it?" I asked nonchalantly. "Huh? oh um yeah!? Ha ha ha..." She laughs. "Wait, what was I doing again?" She asked all airhead-y (I guess.) again. "Yeah thanks... Wait, Hey! Slacker!" She yelled as she pointed at me. I laughed again. She looked at me blankly and then she smiled. She laughed again and then she walked over to me and...she hugged me. My eyes widened in shock and I stuttered, "W-w-what a-are you d-doing?!" She hugged tighter then she looked into my eyes with joy. "You are cute when you panic!" She laughed and then I tried to wiggle out. "That's rude." She says in a happy tone. "That's not convincing, now, w-why would you do that?!" I took a step back and got in a ready stance. "Because, you're the only person I can trust now." She says in one breath.

"Huh? W-what do you mean? Don't you have Kyo-" "No! Remeber what she did?! She took all my belongings and my home!" Akari yelled back. When she finally looked up, she was crying. I'm not good with tears. Not again... "L-look... I-I'm sorry okay?" I said taking a step back. "Ha, you've gotten used to saying sorry already. I guess you said it so many times, that you got used to it!" She held her hand to her chest as she walked closer to me. My expression turned angry and I yelled back, "So what!? Are you saying that I've hurt you so many times, that I'm used to saying sorry?! Well, I don't need this..." I turn around and start walking in the opposite direction thinking, Where did this go so wrong? "Where are you going?!" She asked with worry in her voice. "I'm going somewhere without you!" That was cold... Why did I say that? I have no control of my body whatsoever. I heard her sobbing from behind until I heard a thud and figured she fell on her knees crying. I clenched my teeth and tried ignoring her.

At least she forgot about my family... As I walk towards town, I look around anxiously. I haven't been outside for a while. It feels totally new. I grin and start walking further forgetting about you know who.

I keep walking until I reach an Inn. "Looks like I have enough money to get a room for the night." I mutter. I walk into the entrance and ask for a room. I was led to a small room that had two beds and a lamp next to them. It had a table and two chairs. I turn around and say, "I ordered a single ro-" Until I see someone in front of me. "Who are you? I asked. The girl looked up at me and said, "Hi! I'm Kara! I'm a swordsman." She hands out her hand to me. "Kaoru." I answer. I took her hand but suddenly, I felt a surge through me like I was getting electrocuted. I let go of her hand quickly and take a few steps back, wincing.

Third Person's POV

"What's wrong?" Kara asks. Kaoru flinched and then says, "N-nothing." He turns around and walks towards the window breathing unevenly. He doesn't notice, but Kara grinned behind him muttering, "Well done my little snakes." Kaoru heard something and turned around. "What was that?" He asked a suspiciously. "O-oh nothing! I said nothing." Kara panics. "Okay then..." Kaoru says cautiously. Kara just laughed 'shyly' and walked towards Kaoru. Kaoru then asked, "Why are you here? In my room?" Kara pretended to be clueless and went ahead and said, "Your room? This is our room." Kara makes a face like he said something rude. "S-sor-" Kaoru stopped. Somehow, it was harder to say Sorry. Kara made an amused face and continued his sentence, "ry?" "Y-yeah...that." Kaoru looks down to the ground putting his hand on his elbow. "Ok then! Why don't we get to sleep!" Kara suggested. "Wait! You still didn't tell me why you are in here."

Kaoru's POV

I was more determined now. If it wasn't for Akari- Oh yeah... Akari... I stopped being tense and just stood in a normal stance looking to the ground i shame. "What's wrong?" Kara asked. "Nothing..." I said in a lonely tone. "I'll tell you why if you're bummed about it. I think it's a stupid reason you're sad just because of that though." Kara suggested. I shook my head and walked to the beds. "I don't care anymore. Good night." I covered myself with the blankets and closed my eyes. I felt guilty for Akari crying now. Maybe because it was my fault. I'm sorry... For some apparent reason, it's only possible to say sorry to myself, in my thoughts, and to Akari... I clenched my fist and just laid there not caring in Kara is staring at me when I sleep. Actually, I hope she doesn't do that. Ew...

I just closed my eyes and fell asleep...

"Good Night." I heard. Now, Kara is going to say good night? In the middle of the night? I slowly took the blankets off to see Kara sleeping deeply. "Was that my imagination?" I muttered. Since I woke up, there was no point in sleeping again. I always thought of that. By now, I should be training, but... I didn't feel like it today. I walked up to the window and sat on a chair looking out to the lonely moon. Lonely. That's right. I'm lonely. I had a chance to have company and I chase her away. I clenched my fist while thinking of that. I turned furious, so, I punched the wall. The wall was an immortal object, so of course it didn't break. But, I ended up yelling anyways, "Why!? Why did everything turn out like this?! My life is horrible!" People started waking up and ran to my room trying to tell me to shut up. I just ignored them and kept punching the wall. "Kaoru! What is wrong with you?!" Kara yelled/asked. I fell to my knees and I muttered, "I'm sorry Akari. You were right.

Kara's POV

Things were getting interesting. Kaoru was getting all sensitive while I was blocking the doors from breaking. I heard him mutter about a person named Akari. I frowned, "Think of the present! Whoever Akari is, forget about her and move on! What? Was she your girlfriend?!" I yelled, Kaoru flinched then look back furiously which actually made me scared. "Don't ever make fun of my friend." He siade firmly. What's the use of holding a door that is going to fly open anyways? Kaoru then kicked the door really hard that made the people behind it fly back. He marched out of there angrily. I didn't chase him. Because this is just the beginning and it's going to get interesting. I grinned as he left. I stood there leaning against the door. I closed the door and muttered, "Good night everyone." I smiled and closed the door fully. I walked to bed and went to sleep thinking,

"Watch out, Kaoru and Akari."

* * *

Yay! It's getting interesting! Kara has been introduced to the cast, and wait to meet Akari again! And, a new character! , Yeah!


	4. New Friends and Tragedies

Sword Art Online / Alfheim Online Another Story

Chapter 4

Hello! Again... Anyways... here is Akari! (It's mostly only Kaoru's POV)

* * *

Akari's POV

I was left alone in the woods. It was only me and the sound of water. I stayed there one more night. Just once more to remind me of all the times I had with Kaoru. I was sorry. It was all my fault anyways. I'm such a child. Everyone is growing up without me. I snuggled there on the ground. Until in the middle of the night I heard a cracking sound. Did they find me? My expression turned angry and I cautiously got out of my tent. I carried my spears with me as I looked around. There couldn't be any monsters because it was really near town, so it was probably just a person or something. I was still cautious though.

I took one step and then the noise got louder.I was determined to catch whoever it was.

Kaoru's POV

I'm going to find Akari. The first place I look, will be the forest where we were. It was still dark, but I knew my way around the forest by now. I kept on bumping into vines, thorns, and trees. It didn't hurt of course, but I was still bothered by it. I carried my sword just in case as I figured that I was making tons of noises. Ugh... If Akari was still there, once I step out, she'll lunge at me. I took a step out and my foot showed. Then I heard a I fast wind sound and I knew someone lunged at me.

I dodged it fast to see Akari pass me with a shocked face. She didn't pay attention, so she fell into a big bush. I just landed on my feet casually looking for Akari, "Are you okay?" I asked. Akari flew out from the bush and yelled, "What are you doing here?! I thought you left!" She looked really angry. "Sorry Akari I didn't mean it." I was sad. But as I looked up to Akari, she had a determined face but she had tears. She was shaking and then it was like all her emotions exploded out of her because she jumped into my arms and yelled, "I'm the one who should say sorry! I missed you so much! I'm worthless without anyone's help!" I stumbled backwards a bit, but then I hugged her back.

Why? Did I lik- no! I couldn't! It's not possible! I don't have emotions... "Akari.." I muttered her name and she looked up at me wiping her tears, "What?" She tried to get out. "O-oh! Nothing! Really it's nothing! Hey why don't we try finding a new home?" I tried to change the subject which was really easy because Akari seems easily fooled. She's really gullible. Akari stopped crying immediately, and said, "Yeah... I guess you're right. But we have to get more money though." Phew! She's such an airhead. Good thing. I just stood there laughing. "Huh? What's wrong?" She asked, "Nothing. I'm just happy you've forgiven me." I smiled at her as she smiled back then, Crack! Crack! I heard a cracking noise as Akari and I turned around and started walking backwards getting ready to attack. "Is that you?" Akari asked. I made an annoyed look and just stared at her. "How can I be there and here at the same time?!" I hit her head as the noise got closer and we both got back into stance. What came out was...

A girl? "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl asked, "We were going to ask you that." I said all confused. She stared at us with annoyance. "I'm Cecilia. So, who are you?" We both stared at her seeing if we could trust her until, "Akari." I just followed Akari and said, "Kaoru." Cecilia was even more annoyed now, "So, why are you here?" Akari didn't even seem the least bit annoyed and said, "Home. We live here." Cecilia then looked amused and shouted, "You guys live here? Together? Alone? In the middle of the forest?"

"Yes. What? Yes. and we're about to move." I said answering all her questions at once. She seemed to totally change her personality, "You guys are about to move?! You guys want to stay at my place?! I know you guys are strangers, but it seems like I could trust you guys! Let's make a small guild! Come on! Hurry up!" We were both shocked at how she changed so fast, and then I realized that she only gave us two seconds to answer her question before she said "Come on!" "Not so fast, we don't know if we could trust you" Akari said cautiously but less tense. "Yeah Cecilia." I answered. Cecilia heaved a sigh and said, "Fine." She turned around and shot something with her bow and arrow. She turned back and said, "Look closer." We looked closer to see a pers- no. A monster. "How did that get in here?!" Akari yelled. Probably just a glitch. Come one let's go!" Cecilia yelled holding her fist in the air.

We both sighed, looked at each other, and had no choice but to go with her. We grabbed our belongings and as we were walking, I remembered what just happened. About Akari and I. I started to blush a little. "Kaoru?" Akari asked. "we Nothing!" Akari looked at me with confusion but then she looked back to where we were going. Cecilia was far ahead of us and so we decided to run ahead of her. We high-five and then we ran as fast as we could. Our speed matches together. We were in sync. Akari was good at dodging, but not attacking. Her defense was high, but her power was low. As we passed Cecilia, We were looking at her from both sides staring at her and grinning. She smirked and shouted, "You want a race?! Fine!" She laughed and jumped further.

We both followed her. and soon enough, we were racing to a big house. When we stopped there, Akari and I stood there in awe. "You live in here?!" Akari had a shocked face and she then she jumped up and down in joy. "Well, not exactly. Someone else owns this house and I just live here. He's nice though!" Cecilia held her hands up and yelled, "Roy! I'm home with visitors! Do you see me?! I'm jumping and waving! Hi!" Cecilia was jumping up and down. Akari smiled and I just stood next to Akari. Suddenly, the gates opened and a boy walked out.

"Welcome back Cecilia. Who are these two?" "We have some questions for you too!" Akari looked serious. But, I'm not sure that's possible, "How'd you get a gigantic house like this in SAO?! I mean, this is HUGE!" I knew it. She started to spin around and I just stood there staring at her like she had done something weird. Roy or what's his name, laughs then says, "I'm Kayaba's son. I know you must now hate me, but I don't know why he would lock us up here or trap us here. I, as you can see, was also trapped here." He stood there smiling. "How can you say that being so calm?" I asked. Roy just laughed and walked inside. We all exchanged looks and followed him. We walked into the house and it looked like a normal house on the inside. It was just another normal everyday home. The outside was really decorated with...weapons? I guess... So it did fit the SAO style. Weapons, monsters, fighting for your life kind of thing.

"So. How do like it?" Cecilia jumped. Akari didn't look happy. I was going to ask her, until, "We can't stay here! We/re going to be traveling and training to help people okay? Well, bye." After Akari said that, she turned around and started walking towards the door while Roy and Cecilia look at her surprised. "U-um Akari! Excuse me for a bit..." I interrupted. I ran towards Akari and said, "Why don't you want to stay?" Akari glanced at me and just continued walking. "Well, I guess we can't stay bye! Ha ha ha..." Though her glance really scared me, she's hiding something.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Cecilia running towards us. "Why don't you just share one dinner with us? Pleeeeeaaaseeeee." She was giving us the puppy-dog eyes. I sighed and answered, "Fine." Akari didn't say anything and just followed us. She's giving us the cold shoulder. It felt weird the whole time we were eating. "S-so... Why are you guys leaving like this?" Cecilia tried making a conversation. Akari looked less tense and said, "Well, I just decided that we should travel around SAO making sure no havoc is happening that's all." "Do you have a reason for doing what you do so?" Roy asked. Akari heaved another sigh and explained, "Well, I'll only tell you guys. Kaoru already knows that my brother died in this game, so, I want to make sure no one else dies because of the orange players. My brother died because of them." Akari clenched her fist and then she looked up at me. "I told you the whole story now. Now tell me yours. Please." She said. She remembered. Why? How? I looked down at my plate. "Fine. Whatever."

"Well, my brother also died, but he was my twin. He died. Because of me." Everything was quiet and I didn't even want to look up, so I just continued, "I'm now an only child. Literally. MY parents both died and so did all my other family members. They all were old enough to participate in war, so when they all did, they all sacrificed their lives for this pity world!" I banged my fist against the table and everyone jumped a little because they were startled, "Sorry..." I muttered. "It's okay. When the time is right Kaoru, you can tell us." Akari smiled and she then continued eating with any rude remarks or anything. She just sat there smiling. Cecilia and Roy did the same. Why would they smile over such a sad thing? Oh. I get it. They think it's funny. I get it.

* * *

See what Kaoru will do in the next chapter! Of course everyone can guess what it is, but oh well!

And sorry if it's too long for some people... I was just getting into the zone! :-)

The info, summary, characters, etc. Is on my new website. I used weebly, (A website for making websites for free only if you use there subdomain.) So anyways, my website is,

mias anime stuff .weebly .com

Please no space. Also, once you get there, put your mouse over more, and press on Sword Art Online: Another Story.

Just copy and paste it! ^.^

The link will lead you to the Sword Art Online Another Story Page. If I make new stories I will add it to the long line of buttons!


	5. Who is that?

Sword Art Online Another Story

Chapter 5

I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE! THIS HAS BEEN DELETED FIVE TIMES ALREADY! o_e I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Takes DEEP breath* Okay, I may have slacked because I am so tired of typing the same thing, but I hope you enjoy it! It also may be shorter though... Sorry! Blame my Laptop! ^.^"

* * *

Kaoru's POV

They're laughing at me in the inside. Is my tragedy nothing to everyone? No one pays attention to me. My one and only brother did. The only person ever. I got too mad and jumped out of chair, banging onto the table, yelling, "You think I wanted everything to be like this?! You think I wanted my one and only brother to die?!" Everyone stared at me with confused stares as I mutter, "Sorry..." "I-It's okay, but what do you mean?" Cecilia asks. "Nothing. Were you guys smiling because-" "Because, I felt like you were trusting me with something so important even though you don't fully know if you can trust me." Akari interrupts. I stare at her blankly as I say, "But, we've known each other for 2 and a half months already." Akari nods and then points over to Cecilia and Roy. "She was smiling because you've trust us actually. I mean we've just met, and you know..." Cecilia gives a sincere smile as I give her another one of my stares of blankness. Roy nods solemnly and a grin creeps up my face, "Thanks. Now I know I can trust you two."

BOOM! Smoke then comes pouring out of the kitchen and Roy looks back frantically yelling, "What happened?!" A girl comes out and says while coughing, "Some...thing...exploded..." "I know that!" Roy yells vigorously. The girl starts waving the air with her fan and the smoke disappears. Roy sighs and then mutters, "Must be another glitch... This house is new and we're testing it, so it has a ton of glitches." He gave us a, don't-worry-about-it-even-though-it's-rude-and-making-you-worry expression. I give him an annoyed look and then run into the kitchen to see sparks, "This definitely is a glitch." I say staring at the kitchen.

Third Person's POV

Akari and Cecilia smile behind Kaoru while Roy panics. The two girls exchanged looks and smile at each other. Akari walks up to Cecilia and whisper, "At least Kaoru isn't worrying anymore." "Mm-hm." Cecilia mutters back. Then they both look at the two boys who are smiling back at them.

(Outside the House, Akari and Kaoru Leaving.)

Kaoru's POV

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving!" Akari yells waving at the two. They wave back and then Cecilia suddenly frowns. She runs up to Akari and asks, "Can I come with you? I know we only knew each other for a day, but we both learned a lot from each other! We can be best friends!" Cecilia was pleading, and it made Akari laugh. She has never laughed like that in a long time. I smile at her as I nod to let her know I allow it and Akari then nods at Cecilia who is jumping up and down in joy.

Cecilia turns around and faces Roy, "So can I go? I'll miss you!" Cecilia smiles. Roy walks up to her and says, "If you're coming, I'm coming too." "What?! Really?! Why?!" Akari and Cecilia ask in surprise. "Because, I don't want to stay here at the glitchy house forever!" Roy whines. Akari and I laugh and soon enough, Cecilia and Roy joins too. "Sure whatever." I mutter turning around to hide my smile. Akari marches up to me and puts her face close to mine. "Akari!" I yell. She laughs. Our daily routine. It's perfect. Well, not _perfect. _But, fun.

We all walk to town laughing and enjoying our long walk with our friends. We look around to see if there were any inns which gives me a flashback, -.-' I remembered how I kicked down a door and left a girl in my room. "What's wrong?" Akari asks noticing the look on my face. "N-nothing!" I panic. Akari makes a confuse but annoyed face and looks ahead. And a face of fear creeps onto her face. She starts shaking and then she took a step back. "Akari?" Cecilia questions, "Are you okay? You don't look too good." Cecilia walked closer to Akari and looks in her direction. "I don't see anything." Cecilia comments moving her head around to see if she was missing something. I walk closer to her and see what I wish I hadn't seen.

It was creepy. No, MORE than creepy. it felt like my voice was getting sucked out of me. It was the guy in the cloak who hit Akari two months ago, but, this time, he had a creepy mask on, and he was staring right at us with gleaming eyes with a gigantic sword in his hands. Suddenly- I see something. A sword? My sword! What was it doing- Wait, where am I? I seem to be in a laboratory. I look around and I see...disturbing things... Where am I? I see a bunch of...brains? Ew... But, why am I seeing this? I walk to the window and I see my brother... and then I see, myself? What? But, we were younger. "Oh no... Not this..." I cover my ears and close my eyes until- "Kaoru! Run!" I hear Akari's voice I open my eyes to see the guy walking towards us. "Okay!" I yell following Akari. "Hey! Wait! Guys wait up!" Cecilia whines as she and Roy run after us.

"W-why was he there and why was I remembering such a thing?!" I yell. "Remember what?" Akari asks, her eyes frightened. "I remembered... about my brother." I mutter. "I remembered my brother and a lot of other disturbing things. I look to the ground wondering, "Why did I remember that? And, why was I in a laboratory? Akari seemed more frightened than me though. "Akari! Kaoru!" Cecilia and Roy were running towards us. We stopped near a fountain and sat down as they ran to us. "Why did you run off like that? The most creepiest thing happened when you guys ran away!" Cecilia shrieked with slight tears in her eyes. "I-I was scared to death!" "But you're still alive." Roy comments. "SHUT UP!" Cecilia yells. Roy glances at her with an annoyed face and she just ignores him. "Anyways, when you guys ran away, I saw what you guys were running away from! I turned to where you guys were running, then turned back to see if I missed anything, and I saw t-t-th-th-the m-m-m-mask. IT stared deep into my soul. It was right next to me, in my face!" Cecilia waved her arms in fear. Roy didn't seem the least bit afraid though. Why?

* * *

Sorry I'm going to stop it there. My shoulder is hurting for some reason. Sorry... I hope it's good enough!

Okay... there you go... Tired. *Collapses on the ground*

Oh yeah, find out why Roy wasn't even phased, not even a little itsy bitsy.


End file.
